1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a wagering game, and more particularly to a game which allows the player to compare a numerical total of the player's hand against a dealer's hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino table games are a major industry. Casinos are always interested in adding new and profitable variants of table games in order to provide their players with additional excitement and variety.